Sunheart's Glory (Reboot)
by Arane N
Summary: Sunkit was just a normal kid, anxiously awaiting her apprenticeship, counting down the moons till her vigil. However, unease lay deep in the clans, food is running out, and healthy cats are dropping like flies. As Leafbare approaches at break-neck speed, no cat's safe, not even their minds. Soon, they will start to forget. (Rated T for battles and major character death)
1. Allegiances

A/N: Hey! I don't know if you've read this before or not but, as you can see, this is a reboot. Don't let that discourage you from reading though, I hope you'll still enjoy it! Anyways, a huge thanks to my acquaintances TheOtakuTiger, NightmareTheFoxWitch, OMGitzTINA XD, and snowwolf12132, who have undoubtedly changed their names in three years, for help with the clans.

Allegiances

Riverclan:

Leader: Lakestar-blue-grey she-cat

Deputy: Frosttail-white she-cat with a grey striped tail

Medicine Cat: Adderbounce-Brown tabby tom with extremely sharp claws

Warriors:

Silvertail-Silver-grey she-cat with a long tail

Foxfoot-Ginger tom with white paws

Apprentice- Darkpaw- Sleek black she cat with amber eyes

Ravenfur-Black tom

Willowsong-dark brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Fangpaw

Ivywing-tawny she-cat

Honeyleaf-golden brown she-cat

Flamenose-light brown tom with a ginger blaze

Birchclaw-pale tabby tom

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw-white she-cat

Icestorm: Blue-grey tom with white paws

Queens:

Creamnose-cream colored she-cat-mother to Sunkit and Moonkit

Hazelwisker-Hazel colored she cat mother to Owlkit

Skyfall-Black she-cat mother to Darkkit

Thunderclan:

Leader: Foreststar- Faded brown with darker stripes

Deputy: -Wolfheart- A broad-shouldered tom, with strong legs, a torn ear and a grey coloured pelt with a lighter underbelly and a brush-like tail

Medicine Cat: Blueflower- Blue-grey she-cat

Warriors:

Tansyflower- Pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes

Apprentice- Barkpaw: Dark brown tom

Leafstripe- ginger tom with lighter stripes

Stripedclaw- Grey tabby tom with extremely long claws

Rainstorm- Mottled silver tom

Heatherstrike- Completely black she-cat with bright red eyes

Apprentice- Stormpaw: Grey mottled tom

Brightfire- White she-cat with ginger and golden stripes and green eyes

Kestrelstorm-Dark brown tom with white flecks and blue eyes.

Quailleap- Small dark brown she-cat with white spots and aqua eyes.

Breezespeck- Brownish-golden tom with white paws, ears, and muzzle. Green eyes.

Apprentices-

Barkpaw- Dark brown tom

Stormpaw- Grey mottled tom

Queens:

Shadowpelt: Near-black she-cat with extremely sharp claws (Expecting Rainstorm's kits)

Skywing- Blueish she-cat with darker paws and spots. Kits; Loinkit- Golden brown tabby tom, Stripedkit- Ginger tabby she-cat.

Elders:

Foxleap- faded ginger tom

Lightfang- Pale she-cat with many battle scars

Shadowclan:

Leader: Ravenstar- almost completely black tabby tom

Deputy: Ashcloud- Grey she-cat with darker flecks and extremely sharp claws

Medicine Cats:

Thornpelt-A white tom with a muzzle turning a light grey from age and under-belly with a missing dull, blue eye.

Apprentice- Ratpaw- A small, light brown tom with a long, winding tail.

Warriors:

Falconheart- Ginger tabby tom

Honeymist- Light ginger she-cat

Emberclaw- dark brown tom

Apprentice- Lifepaw- light brown she-cat

Grasspelt- Light ginger tabby tom

Bramblefrost- Dark brown tabby tom with lighter paws

Apprentice- Treepaw- Light ginger tom with spots

Redsun- Near-black tom with a ginger tail

Hollowheart- A pale, grey she-cat with dark grey stripes and markings and golden-yellow eyes.

Windheart- A small she-cat bright, red fur and a white tipped tail with bright, blue eyes.

Queens:

Shadepool- A heavily pregnant, dark grey she-cat with dark brown eyes.

Kinkear- A light cream tabby she-cat with gold stripes and amber eyes. She has dark grey back paws and light grey front paws plus pitch black ears. Kits: Soulkit, Whisperkit, Willowkit, Duskkit, and Dawnkit.

Elders:

Ryeheart- Light brown tabby tom

BuzzardClaw- A heavily scarred and blind dark cream tom with spots of dark grey across his pelt.

Windclan:

Leader: BreezeStar- A battle-scarred, dark brown tom with white paws and pale green eyes.

Deputy: Berrystem- Light brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Nightfeather- Black tabby tom

Warriors:

Rosebreeze: Light ginger she-cat

Thornclaw- Chocolate brown tom

Apprentice- Stonepaw: Grey tabby tom

Goldscratch- Golden tabby tom

Sandfoot- pale tabby she-cat

Riverstep- Blue-grey she-cat

Cindermoon- Mottled grey tom

Rainheart- Grey Tortoiseshell she-cat

Foxtail- A reddish-rusty coloured tom with soft, silky relatively long fur and a brush-like tail with a white tip, and has golden-yellow eyes.

GreySky- A light grey tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes.

Queens:

Snowheart- A sleek, pretty she-cat, with a silky, pure, white coat with bright, blue eyes. (Kits; Breezekit and Swiftkit)

Elders:

Mintgaze- Light grey she-cat

Swiftbreeze- Black with white paws tom


	2. Prologue

It was a dark night. Darker than normal, as the cheerful yellow moon was blotted out by raging thunderclouds. They poured rain from the heavens, leaving no nook or cranny dry. Occasionally a blinding flash of lightning would illuminate and shake the ground below, followed quickly by a deafening crack of thunder. It was the most violent storm the valley had seen in a while, only a fool would ever brave it. However, a yowl still rung out across a small clearing, sitting next to to a rushing river.

"Lakestar!"

A brown tabby cat bolted from a thorn bush overhanging one of the streams, fear gleaming from his blue eyes. His head whipped from side to side as he sought out the cat he had called for, seemingly oblivious to the fact that his glossy fur was quickly becoming soaked. As he walked, almost fearfully, into the center of the clearing, a blue-grey she cat burst from behind a separate thicket. Alarm shone in her eyes as she made her way to the tom, other cats stumbling from their nests as well.

"Adderbounce!" She cried, coming to stand in front of him," What is it?"

As the crowd grew around them, Adderbounce seemed to shrink into himself, water dripping from his whiskers now," I-I have received a prophecy from Starclan, Lakestar..."

Murmurs broke out from the others, speculating what this new prophecy could possibly be. As they slowly evolved into full-on yelling, Lakestar shushed them all with a glare. Thunder raged behind her.

"What is this prophecy?" She questioned, ears perked and eyes filled with newfound interest, yet simultaneously with worry.

Adderbounce seemed to steady himself, looking uncomfortably at his surroundings. His voice trembled as he spoke," Beware the brightness of the moon... It- remember it is just a reflection of the sun."

The murmurs and debates grew again, Lakestar leaving them to be this time as she stepped closer to Adderbounce," What could it mean? It doesn't make any sense..."

The tom shrugged, feeling better now that he wasn't the main focus of the clan," I-i don't know... It doesn't make any sense to me either. I fear we won't have enough time to figure it out."

Lakestar nodded slowly, inspecting the mud in front of her with worry, as unsure as the prophet before her. Shaking her head, she turned to the rest of the clan as she laid her tail across his back," Clan!"

At her call, the cats quieted, turning their gleaming eyes to the pair as she spoke," I know this is confusing, it is confusing for us as well. But now is not the time to bicker amongst ourselves! Please, return to your nests and sleep on it. We will discuss more in the morning."

However, as the cats fled from the pouring rain, yawning and cold, one remained. He sat hidden in an unused thicket, muscles stiff from his constant crouch. Water ran down his whiskers despite the bush, the rain soaking him through. His white paws had been long muddied to a deep brown, the color climbing up to his grey pelt as well. Still, he sat perfectly still, listening intently through his discomfort. He quietly rose to his feet when the area cleared, creeping away. He had to report this.

The clan cats didn't discuss it the next morning. Or afternoon, or evening, or anything after that. Days bled into weeks, which in turn became moons, and there was still no word of the prophecy. Behind thick bushes they may have spoken about it, but it never became a public matter ever again. It was discarded, thrown away.

Until the kits.


End file.
